Tracks to Success
by Red-case craze
Summary: Sequel to Train Wreck. I wanted you to have this story as your own. It's turning out to be more than I expected, it's not as deep or detailed as you'll probably like and if you're anything like your Uncle then maybe you'll want answers I can't give you and for that I'm sorry. M rating for language and possible scenes. Pairings: Fili/OC Thorin/Bilbo Dwalin/Nori.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The movies were not erotic!

"I concede, the casting was impeccable." Darcy said, holding her hands up against the onslaught Kelsey and I were giving her.

"But..." Kelsey added, I laughed as we walked down the street, arms wrapped around each other as we walked to Darcy's car.

"But I think that they should've given Fili, Bombur and Oin more lines!" Darcy finished, I nodded.

"I wish they'd kept the camera on Dean O'Gorman, he has such an adorable face!" Kelsey squealed, getting in the backseat as I slipped into the passenger side.

"Too true." Darcy giggled, her cheeks turning pink.

"I think I preferred Bofur actually, James Nesbitt is gorgeous." I muttered, checking the time on my phone, nearly five O'clock in the evening. "Or Nori, Jed Brophy did such a good job."

"Of course you'd like them." Darcy sighed, pulling out of our parking space and speeding down the road.

"Well they were my favourite book characters." I answered, Kelsey scoffed.

"I thought you said you liked Bilbo." She pointed out I shrugged.

"I liked Martin Freeman's portrayal, but I think that he could've been funnier." I argued, they both gave up on arguing with me knowing that it was going to be a pointless feud to be arguing about. "But it was a good film, I liked the CGI on the dragon."

"Yeah. Benedict Cumberbatch is bae." Darcy agreed, I nodded and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes and sighing. "Aw, tired baby." I snorted and opened my eyes before giving her a tired look and nodding.

"Can you drop me here Darce?" I said, she nodded and pulled over a few minutes from my apartment. "Thanks." I added, grabbing my bag and getting out of the car, Kelsey climbing over the seat into my vacated seat.

"We'll see you soon?" She called, I looked over at her and nodded, a smile on my face as I ever them goodbye and headed back down the road into a corner store. I browsed through the aisles looking for something to eat for dinner, finding a beef stew ding meal in the fridge section. I picked up another bottle of shampoo and a lip balm, looking for the tampons I liked to use before rolling my eyes and going for some cheap crappy pads instead. The cashier gave me a flirtatious smile that rolled off my back like water off a duck.

"Thank you." I muttered as I left the store, striding down to my apartment building, my phone buzzed in my pocket as I drew closer to the doors, looking down at the screen and seeing a text from Chuck glaring me in the face, with another roll of my eyes I looked up just in time to walk into the unopened automatic door.

"Just a second Miss Clary." Jax said, shuffling over and manually opening the door from the inside.

"Thanks Jax, where's Terry tonight?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I heard from mom that he's in the hospital. He'll be back in a few days." He replied, I nodded and gave him a smile. "How was the movie?"

"It was alright."

"Full Kiwi mode?" I grinned and nodded.

"You know it, always under play the best things in the world." I replied and headed upstairs to my room, unlocking the door and turning on the lights before shutting the door and throwing the plastic bag on the counter with a groan. I opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of carrot juice and pouring myself a glass of the cold, orange liquid. "Hate this stupid place." I thought as the light bulb overhead blew, darkening my entire apartment. I wandered blindly through to my bedroom, turning on the light with the knowledge that the bulb had only been replaced about three days ago.

"In a hole in the city, there lived a broke and sad bitch." I joked, pulling out a fresh set of pyjamas and getting in the shower.

* * *

"I'm just saying, it's bullshit how they gave so much attention to Thorin's hatred of the Elves rather than the actually issue of how Bilbo finds his travel and adventure legs." Kelsey complained, I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on my English Literature novel.

She and Darcy had been discuss the film with their friend Jonathan, who was a massive Tolkien nerd in my books, for the better part of an hour, I was desperately trying to finish my reading for the next lesson and they were not helping.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the best thing they could've done." Jonathan replied, I wanted to smack the snobby grin off his face and down the toilet it was so innately irritating to me.

"Guys, move yourselves to another sofa so I can finish this chapter." I requested, they all glad before leaving me sat alone in the library. I took a deep breath and tried to re-enter the post apocalyptic setting of Margaret Atwood's 'The Handmaid's Tale'.

In all honesty, I thought the book itself was a bit confusing. I mean, why didn't Offred just tell us what happened to Serena Joy and the Commander and Nick after she got away from them? And why did the historical notes have to be twice as confusing and tell us that the events of the story were all records voiced by Offred and might not have been in order or told the whole story?

I resolved to ask my professor about it in the lesson.

* * *

During the time I'd already spent in Middle Earth, I had learnt that Dwarves are fiercely protective of their women and children since they were so rare.

I had also recently learnt that a Dwarf may not always find their Soul mate in a Dwarrow Dam.

The examples I had of this fact were Thorin and Bilbo and Nori and Dwalin.

The example I had of a male/female relationship was myself and Fili...and we were going strong... I hoped.

It is a curious thing actually, being stuck amongst Dwarf shaped Mother Hens, pecking at you and trying to always make sure you're alright. I thought a lot of people took this for granted, I certainly would be killed to have parents as protective as a Dwarf was.

I think maybe the reason I'm writing this is in case I don't make it through this... Thing, whatever it is.

I wanted you to have this story as your own. As an explanation to why things happened this way and how you came into being.

It's turning out to be more than I expected, it's not as deep or detailed as you'll probably like and if you're anything like your Uncle then maybe you'll want answers I can't give you and for that I'm sorry.

For now though, I'll leave you with the second third of how your father and I came home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I don't like this bear hunt.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked quickly, the second poor Bilbo had slid down from the rocks he was on, watching for the pack of Orcs chasing us.

"Too close, maybe a couple of leagues... But I'm afraid they aren't the worst of it." The Hobbit replied breathlessly. I tensed up, knowing what came next as I curled my fingers around Fili's coat sleaves.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" The Dwarf demanded, a look of pure nervousness on his face.

"Uh, no not yet, but they will. No, we have a bigger problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf assumed, Bilbo shook his head.

"No that's not it." He said peevishly, tapping his foot as the Wizard began to smile.

"And what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse." He praised, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Will you all just shut up and let Bilbo speak?" I suggested angrily, the Dwarves closed their mouths pretty quickly and all nodded.

"Thank you Miss Reynolds, I am trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo announced, the glade we stood in going deathly silent, not a single animal made any noise.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" The Wizard guessed, Bilbo looked dumbfounded but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, but much much bigger." Bilbo replied slowly, a frown spreading across Bofur's face .

"You knew about this beast?" He asked, Gandalf turned away and appeared deep in thought. "I say we double back."

"To be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin argued, Gandalf nodded to himself and turned around, gripping his staff tightly.

"There is a house, not far from here where we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked, sick of the Wizards detour.

"Neither, he will help us or... He will kill us." Gandalf replied, a mind numbingly loud roar rippling through the stale air.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked, I gripped Fili's arm as the sound boomed across the air behind us.

"I'm going to say refuge at the house sounds like a great idea, so let's move our asses."

* * *

It was like cross country all over again, except through a dense forest with a massive, deadly, intent on killing us bear following the long line of Dwarves running for their lives. It was just one of those moments I could almost imagine the Benny Hill theme tune playing in the background.

I remembered watching this scene in the cinema and covering my ears whenever Beorn roared, it was always too loud in there, the best part was coming up now though. Fili's face was priceless as we watched Bombur powering by us, taking over from even Gandalf at the head of the company, running face first into the locked door of the Skin-Changer's house. As the rest of the Dwarves piled up against the door, Bilbo and I stood at the back of the company, watching as Beorn broke the tree line and charged towards us.

"Open it! Quickly!" Bilbo shouted, being glared at by Thorin, who shoved his way to the door and flipped the latch, Dwarves crowding the doorway in their haste to get to safety.

"Push!" Dwalin howled as we slammed against the door, trying to push the bear's snout out of the door so we could close it and relock the door. Once we had done it however, there was many sighs and groans of relief from everyone, some of us going as far as collapsing to the ground and panting for breath... Bombur for one.

"What is that?" Ori asked, I rolled my eyes and doubled over, bracing myself against my knees.

"A freshly caught Cornish Pixie." I hissed sarcastically, the Dwarf missing my remark and looking at Gandalf.

"That is our host... His name is Beorn... And he is a Skin-Changer." I saw his grey eyes lightening as the Bear moved away from the door, probably heading out to kill some Orcs or something like that. "We shall be safe here tonight, rest while you can." He added, moving off towards the main room and leaving us in what looked like the stable.

"Don't leave my side tonight Clary, I don't feel safe here." Fili whispered, I nodded and took another deep breath, trying to breathe normally.

"I doubt we'll feel safe anywhere until we're at the Mountain and away from those Orcs we have up our asses." I replied, hearing the disapproving sound he made. "Sorry, but the bad language is part of the contract Sweetie." I added as we made ourselves comfortable on piles of soft hay. I sniffed and cuddled up to the furnace Dwarf, allowing his body heat to seep through my flesh and into my bones, warming me to my core.

"Warm yet?"

"Much warmth."

* * *

When I woke up, my legs were tangled in Fili's, his arms locked around me like a cage, hot breath washing my face and loud snores filling my ears like drills. I took this time to try and count the barely there freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. So tempted to find Ori's quill and join them up into little patterns like constellations on his face. I withheld myself the honour and tasked my mind to getting untangled from the Dwarf's limbs, this was difficult as every time I felt like I'd made progress he moved and held on tighter.

"You're infuriatingly cute, you know that don't you?" I said, watching his mouth twitch the third time he'd moved back into my way. "Get off otherwise I'll end up wetting myself." I don't think I'll ever see Fili move that quickly again in my entire life, but he rolled away like lightening and sat up with a glare in my direction, watching as I got up and stretched.

"That was cruel." He pouted, I poked my tongue out at him before smiling.

"Yes it was."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Don't like Dwarves? Here's some Orcs as compensation.

Kili was my morning buddy when the others woke up, sticking to me like bare skin to leather in the height of summer. In fact I'd have liked to smack the crap out of the Dwarf a variety of times throughout the day, he just never stopped talking or laughing or being generally adorable.

"Clary? Will you teach us one of the games you played as a child?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and nodded, a few of the other Dwarves joining us, namely Nori, Ori, Gloin, Dwalin, Fili and Bofur. Bifur and Bombur were inside the house making toys and plans for the new renovations of Erebor. Thorin was sat on the porch with Gandalf, Bilbo and their pipes. Balin, Oin and Dori were watching from the side lines, making sure no one cheated or got hurt and Beorn had decided to chop some wood on the otherside of the house, ignoring the company he'd graciously agreed to house for the day.

"Uh, well I was never really good at games other than Twister but I think that's a bit hard for Dwarves to play." I replied, racking my brains for a game to play. "What about... Toilet Tag!" The Dwarves looked disgusted by this prospect. "It's basically a game of tag... One person is the chaser and the others have to run away, the chaser shouts tag if he touches someone. The tagged person is then the chaser. But in Toilet Tag, whoever the Chaser tags is stuck until someone crawls between their legs, goes under their arm or flushes them by slapping their outstretched hand." I explained, they seemed to enjoy the idea of hitting each other, but like me, not the running.

"Isn't there anything else that doesn't involve running so much?" Kili complained, I shrugged and thought hard again.

"I guess I could teach you Grandmother's footsteps." I sighed they cheered. "One of you has to be the Grandmother." I pointed at Kili, who rolled his eyes and took a step forwards. "The rest of you line up behind him." They did as they were told, still listening closely. "This is a practice so listen closely. You can walk forward until Kili turns around, which he can do whenever he likes, if you haven't stopped when he turns around you are out. If you are not moving, you must be frozen until he turns around again. Once he is back facing me you can move again, the first person to reach Kili wins and if it's a draw then you SPLAT. When we get to that I'll explain it." They all nodded, I smiled and commenced the game.

After the first three or four steps Kili turned around, a few Dwarves wobbled a bit but didn't move. He waited for a few seconds before facing me again, grinning from ear to ear as the others moved again. Seconds later, Gloin and Bofur were out, having overbalanced and fallen into each other. They grumbled but ultimately agreed to try again on the next round, glad that this was only a practice. The next out was Fili, who hadn't realised Kili was staring at him when he moved again, his blue eyes on the ground as we called him out. It was a tense race between Nori, Ori and Dwalin to reach the finish line, Ori giving up as his boot was falling off and he'd have lost anyway.

"Alright, I'll teach you SPLAT. We used to play this in Drama lessons when I was younger, I never won, I just didn't have the reflexes." I admitted, they laughed at me. "Stand back to back." I ordered, Thorin taking a sudden interest and leaning forwards. "Take a step forwards with every word I say beginning with the letter D." Nori and Dwalin nodded, both completely focused on winning. "Actually this isn't SPLAT at all, it's Poison." I self corrected, earning a withering look from the Dwarves. "Shoot each other after I say Poison." They nodded again and then Dwalin cleared his throat.

"Get on with it Lass." He muttered, I nodded and frowned.

"Dog." They moved. "Dagger." Step. "Door." Step. "Dwarf." Eye roll and step. "Danger." Step. "Drawing." Step. "Dirt. Step. "Dragon." Step. "Dark." Step. "Duck." Step. "POISON!" I shouted, Nori turned around first and yelled the same word, Dwalin screamed in frustration and asked for a rematch.

"I wasn't ready!" He excused I shook my head whilst laughing.

"I'm sorry Master Dwalin, but Nori has won fair and square." I said, he growled and stalked off the play the role of Grandmother.

"This is fun." Kili said loudly, laughing as he lost. I have to say this must have been the most cheerful I've seen the company since played the games for another few hours, waiting until Beorn told us it was are to leave before mounting the ponies and leaving him.

"I don't know if it was a god idea to teach Kili games." I whispered, Fili shook his head and looked over at his brother, who had fallen asleep, leaning back against Thorin.

"I'd say it was a very good thing, you've managed to tire him out." He replied quietly, I grinned and shook my head this time.

"Well, actually that was Dwalin chasing him across the yard for calling him a sore loser."

"But either way... It worked and is shutting him up for a few more hours." Fili muttered, I nodded and burrowed my face against his back, sighing and closing my eyes, allowing the cool breeze to wash over my face. "If you fall asleep behind me, how do I stop you falling?"

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting my eyes." I argued, he laughed.

"Liar." He said, looking at his brother again and smirking devilishly. "KILI! Watch out!" He shouted, his little brother waking up with a shrill screech and slamming his head back into his Uncle's chest, which didn't amuse the older Dwarf in the slightest.

"Oh Lads." Balin sighed, shaking his head as everyone else barring me, him, Bilbo, Thorin and Gandalf burst out laughing at Kili's expense for the second time in the journey.

"I agree, leave your brother alone Fili." I chastised, trying to hide my own smile.

"Our brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost and half dead.

"Unsaddle the ponies, let them return to their master." Gandalf said, I was staring at the trees, knowing what was coming to us in a few days and hours.

"This forest... Feels sick." Bilbo observed, I wanted to follow, but felt butterflies growing stronger and stronger. I watched as Gandalf began to look around the forest entrance, pausing as he found the statue of the Queen, with the red eye of Sauron painted on it.

"Not my horse, I need it!" The Wizard called, striding over to his mount and pulling himself onto it. "No matter what happens, stay on the path." He called, riding off into the distance as rain pattered, clinking off the Dwarves weapons.

"Come on, Durin's day will soon be upon us." Thorin shouted, beginning the convoy into the forest, I was at the back behind Bilbo, who also didn't look too happy about going in.

* * *

Along the way, I think I began to realise that simply hitting the ground with axes wasn't going to keep us on the path for very long. I sat down on one of the tree roots and shed my socks and boots, allowing the cold of the stone to permeate my feet. It felt good after hours of blindly following Dwarves, Bilbo looked down at my feet before shaking his head.

"That isn't going to work, I can't feel anything on my feet." He said, I shrugged and took a few step, feeling the difference between the hard, cold of the stone and the soft, wetness of the ground.

"My feet are a little more sensitive." I replied, he nodded and allowed me to go ahead of him, following me rather than the Dwarves. "Shouldn't they be following us?" I asked, he shrugged this time and jabbed Dori in the shoulder, the Dwarf gave him a dazed look.

"The path goes this way." He said, Dori nodded and told the others, who then began to follow behind me.

"We stop here for the night." Thorin said, his eyes glazed over with the poison of the forest. I nodded and sat down on the path, eyes still wide open as I tried to keep myself awake. "Get some rest, all of you... I shall keep watch."

Something about that didn't reassure me in the slightest.

It felt like minutes later when Dwalin kicked me awake, saying that we were ready to go. I rubbed my eyes and got up, Looking around and seeing that they were indeed ready to go, but we're waiting for me to lead them. With a yawn, I began to walk again, feeling stones and loose bits of the path digging into and cutting my feet, no one noticed and no one stopped me.

"This way." Nori said, having hit his boot against so!e stone, thinking it was the path. Without looking back at me, the others followed him without question, I hadn't noticed this and had kept walking, stopping when I heard no one else's footsteps behind me.

"Guys?" I called, a frown marring my face. "Guys where did you all go?" No response. I sighed and sat down, taking in the disgusting sight of my feet with a roll of my eyes and a sigh. "Thanks for listening you morons." I stayed sat down for a few more hours... Minutes? I don't know, but however long I waited, the Dwarves and Bilbo didn't come back... They had truly abandoned me.

In my chest, I felt panic, but it wasn't my panic I was feeling, it was Fili's. He was scared about something and there was jack squat I could do about it, a part of me blamed Nori for leading them away, the rest blamed me for not stopping them and for not paying more attention. The panic began to rise as my own added to it, something was coming closer and closer to me, footsteps hitting the ground softly as they approached. I heard speech, I didn't recognise it as Khuzdul or common, it must have been Elvish then, it must have been Sindarin.

"Girl? Are you alone?" A strong male voice asked, a bow in the blonde's hand, a quiver on his back.

"Why have you got brother Kili's weapon?" I replied weakly, he looked around and the frowned.

"Who?"

"My friends are somewhere in here, a company of thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit. Gandalf told us to stay on the path and we were until they stopped listening to me and wandered off." I answered, he nodded and spoke lowly to another male, who took some of the Elves and left us. Strong arms lifted me up, long legs carrying both of us back in the direction the Elf had come, a woman's voice telling him something I didn't understand.

"This woman needs help Tauriel, she needs healing before we question her." He snapped, giving the red head a filthy look as he moved.

* * *

I woke up in a clean, light room with the same blonde Elf standing in the corner, his thumb caught between his teeth, an almost identical blonde Elf stood beside him with a funky looking crown on his head.

"Ah, you're awake at last." The second male said loftily, I said up and nodded once, noticing that I was wearing a white night dress.

"Who redressed me?" I asked with a frown, the Elves looked at each other before the familiar blonde smiled.

"Two of the Healers did, they were very respectful of your privacy." He answered calmly, he other rolling his eyes. "They even made your hair look presentable." I gasped and immediately moved my hands to where I knew the braid was, my heart racing as I felt around, a deep breath being taken as I felt the cold of the head still there.

"You should not have allowed anyone to touch my hair." I hissed, they both looked confused. "When there is a bead in a woman's hair that is a universal sign for 'if you touch my hair, I'm going to tear your fucking arms off and beat you to death with them.' " I sighed, kicking my legs out of the bed and feeling my head spin like a top.

"You should rest, the forest poison is still in your system."

"Who are you?" I asked, blinking against the fatigue.

"I am Legolas and this is my father, King Thranduil."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seven minutes of Heaven.

Fili POV:

I couldn't feel my face, my arms felt numb in fact I couldn't move them. There was a film of white in front of my open eyes, a sticky feeling on my hands and face and nose and ears. It caught in my hair and pulled at the now dead grass still wrapped around my braid, binding the beads of my moustache together. I felt myself dropping through the air, hitting the ground with a solid thump.

"Ow, fucking hell." I heard Clary cursing, I smiled and rolled my eyes at her choice of words. Others around me were shouting at each other to get up, I fought my way free of the sticky white stuff and stood up like a foal just birthed.

Around me were my friends, weaponry slicing through the bodies of what looked like spiders in my blurry mind. Kili stuck close to me, I hadn't realised why until I saw that the sticky white stuff he was also bound in had stuck to mine.

"Get off Kee." I said groggily, he glared at me and sliced us apart, moving to help Dwalin and some of the others with a spider that was attacking Bombur. I heard a peel of laughter, Clary was giggling of course she'd find this funny.

"Look at that! I love what they did with the place." She noted, looking around before her eyes went wide. "Fili!" She cried, I killed the spider coming for her with one blow to it's face.

"Just stay close!" I told her, eyes adjust to the darkness and the chaos.

"How many times have you told me that? I should be the one telling you to stay close to me!" She replied, I nodded before running with her across the clearing to Thorin, killing a spider on the way. It turned to raining Elves, arrows littering corpses of spiders all over the ground, their boss then turning to point in our faces.

"Do not think I will not kill you Dwarf." The blonde Elf said, an arrow pointed straight at Thorin nose.

"Jeez what's crawled up his ass and died sideways?" Clary grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. "I bet it was something big or sharp."

"This sword was forged by Elves, my kin... How did you come by this?" The Elf asked, pointing Orcrist in Thorin's face.

"It was given to me." Thorin replied darkly, his hatred of the Elves coming out stronger than it had at Rivendell. The blonde's blue eyes widened as he ordered his friends about, one of them stripping me of all my knives, but one. I smirked as I thought of where that knife was, looking over and seeing Clary flipping it between her hands and fumbling to grip it, dropping it on her foot hilt down and hopping around, wincing.

"So, these are the Dwarves the girl was talking about." A she-elf said, I frowned and looked at Clary again, she wasn't there... Where was she?

"Let's go."

* * *

Clary POV:

I lay back on the bed Thranduil had given me playing with the knife I had slipped out of Fili's sleeve sheath. The Elves hadn't noticed I'd got it so far, so I assumed they thought a woman traveling with thirteen Dwarves wasn't going to be armed. Outside my door, I heard the Elves talking, leaving their posts and giving me the opportunity to leave my room. I slipped out of the door, looking both ways before taking the left passage, silently making my way to wherever it lead. In the back of my mind, I could see the Elven Throne, Thranduil perched on it watching as the guards took the Dwarves through.

"Where am I going?" I asked myself almost silently, taking another left and going towards where I smelt fresher air. As I rounded the corner, I caught sight of the convoy, Elves pushing and shoving the shackled Dwarves. I spotted the matted golden hair amongst them easily, my eyes all but seeking him out, I also spotted the sharp, angry eyes of Thorin glaring at everything that moved and even the things that didn't move still offended him. They were being led down a side corridor and a short flight of stairs, I followed silently and carefully hid from the all seeing eyes of the Elves.

I waited for a few more minutes before creeping toward the cells, all of the Elves were gone, I was about to open my mouth when a hand clasped across it. I squeaked in shock and looked behind me at Dwalin, who had a finger pressed to his lips to tell me to shut up. I brushed his hand away and sighed, looking around and seeing each of the Dwarves staring.

"What're you doing here Lass?" Dwalin hissed, I rolled my eyes and then around.

"You idiots should've stayed with me rather than running off and following Nori into the forest, if you had we'd have been out here and at the Lake rather than stuck in cells." I muttered, walking away from Dwalin and towards the cell I knew Thorin would be thrown into, I silently sat down and waited for Legolas to bring him and lock us both in.

"Are you insane? You need to get us out of here!" Bofur shouted, I shrugged and got up, crossing the dungeons and shaking my head as I crossed his cell on my way to Kili's. I leant against the wall next to him, one eyebrow raised as I looked at him.

"So, you and Tauriel eh?" I guessed, he frowned and gave me a sad look.

"Uncle will never allow it." He replied morosely, I shrugged and chewed my lip.

"He will." I argued, moving onto Fili's cell and passing the knife through the bars with a small smile. "I reckon you'll need this. My walking armoury has been raided." I whispered, he said. He smiled and kissed me softly, my lips still in their smile as he did so. "Been waiting for that."

"I know... We shouldn't have left you in that forest." He admitted, I nodded and then stepped back feeling the solid chest of an Elf behind me.

"Or perhaps you should stayed in the forest altogether."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:12, 20, 17.

I closed my eyes as Thranduil closed his hand around my arm, pulling me away from the now enraged Dwarves, I kept my eyes closed the entire way up to the Throne room, where I was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"I had expected you to be in league with those filthy Dwarves so I'll offer you the same deal I offered Thorin Oakenshield." He said calmly, crossing the room to his throne as I wiped my nose and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"And what deal was that?" I questioned, he laughed once and it left him with a cruel sort of smile.

"There are gems in that Mountain I too desire." He said, as if it were obvious what he wanted.

"The white gems of Lasgalen?" I guessed, much to his expectations. "I'm also guessing that Thorin already said bitch no way?"

"He did, but I'm hoping that you will have more sense than he did and not deny me my right."

"Then I think you're asking the wrong person. I haven't the first idea what these gems look like and I wouldn't have any way of sneaking them out of the Mountain under the noses of thirteen Dwarves who covet gold and gems like they would their own children." I replied quickly, taking a deep breath at the end of my proclamation.

"If you cannot get me my gems then I suppose I can think of another option for our bargain... I will let the Dwarves go, you with them, if you marry me." The Elf bowed his head, I felt inclined to pat it, but restrained myself.

"Marry you into letting the Dwarves go? When have Wood Elves been known to just let go of their prisoners?" I asked, he looked like he wanted to cry at the answered request.

"Because it is what you would command of me once we were married." He said, like it were clear to me.

"It would be, yes. If I accept, you'll let the Dwarves and I go?" He nodded, I chewed my lip and thought hard. I smiled at the ground, looking up at the waiting King before giving my answer. "In that case, I accept."

* * *

I waited to tell the Dwarves of what I'd done, they were suspicious enough of the Elves letting us go without warning or explanation. Thorin was especially narrow eyed and glaring.

"What did you say to that Pointy eared pretender to make him release us?" He demanded, I shuffled my feet before avoiding the question, helping Gloin and Balin to load the boat we'd been gifted.

"Answer him." Dwalin snarled, I sighed and faced them with my arms crossed and a frown on my face.

"I did what I had to to get us out of there, is that not enough?" They both shook their heads. "Oh, I love this thank you I'm getting. If I had done nothing, we'd have been waiting for Bilbo to steal the keys, then we'd been floating down a river in apple barrels, we'd be attacked by Orcs with us being weaponless and then Kili would've been shot in the thigh by a Morgul shaft and he could've died, all because Thorin refused a deal with Thranduil and would've had me do the same." I said irritably, turning to drop a basket of rope into the boat.

"So you admit to making a deal." Thorin snapped.

"Out of everything I just said that's all you picked up!?" I shouted, disturbing the others and causing them all to turn around and watch the ensuing argument as it unfolded. "Yes I made a sacrifice for this quest, yes I agreed to marry an Elf so that we could get out of there it do you even care about why? I did it because I know how to get out of it, because I'm very good at loophole finding."

"So where's the loophole in a marriage Clary?" Fili asked angrily, I rolled my eyes and looked at him with burning passion evident in my eyes, so much so that he blushed and looked away.

"I tell him I'm already married."

"How does that work?" Kili asked, frowning at the suggestion.

"If we tell the Elf it's a courtship it can be broken off, if we tell him it's marriage then there's nothing to be done about it." Balin answered, a wide smile on his face, realisation dawning on the company. "The Lass just swindled a King into letting us go with no intentions of upholding the deal."

"In that case, well done Miss Reynolds." Gloin and Dori agreed, I smiled and then looked at Fili again, a slight frown on my face.

"This only works if I have your consent Fili... I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable." I said softly, he nodded and took a deep breath before looking at the clouds. "Are you okay?"

"You're not marrying Thranduil?" I shook my head. "And you know what you're doing?" I nodded. "But you didn't seek my approval before agreeing." Head shake.

"I know I should've but there really wasn't much time." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck as we waited in uncomfortable silence. Finally we were given a defeated sigh and a nod from the Golden Prince.

"It would seem I love a loose canon." He said I froze.

"That's the first time you've said you love me." I pointed out, he smiled and nodded

"It is." He acknowledged, bobbing his head and throwing his Uncle a nervous look, playing with the beads on his moustache distractedly. I noticed he did this a lot when put on the spot or questioned about anything like this.

"I love you too." I replied, freezing both of us as Kili and Bofur made vomitting noises, loudly.

"Oh stop it, you're giving me a toothache with all this soppiness."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Feels like our first kiss.

 **Warning. Fair enough smut at the beginnings of this chapter! If you are uncomfortable with this then please skip. I'll add a note when it's over.**

The boat ride from Mirkwood to Lake Town made me nauseous, I felt sick from the movement of the waves, sitting alone beneath the deck, curled in a little ball. Heavy steps came down the steps, a soft laugh filling my head with sparkles... I'm not on drugs, I swear.

"You look like you've seen better days." Fili noted, I smiled and nodded, the wooden planks beneath us creaking as he sat down, allowing me to lean my head on his shoulder. "Tell me what you think about at night, when you can't sleep."

"I think about the things I've seen on this journey so far. The Elves of Rivendell, Trolls of the Ettinsmoors, Goblins and Wargs and Orcs and Giant Eagles. I've seen Dwarves playing Grandmother's footsteps, I've seen the last Skin-changer of Middle Earth and I've seen the inside of Mirkwood and the Woodland King." I answered, he nodded. "I've also seen a Golden haired Dwarf that caught my eye when we first met. He has bright, mischievous blue eyes and a beautiful, kind smile and I think he loves me."

"I've heard of this Dwarf, he's a dashingly handsome scoundrel isn't he? Steals the hearts of young women and charms them into doing stupid things for him." He replied, I grinned and slapped his shoulder playfully. "I heard he loves one in particular, very much." He whispered, lowering his lips to mine. I felt his tongue brushing against my lower lip, I parted my lips very slightly and allowed him access, his tongue brushing mine. His hand gripped my waist, pulling me closer, his other tangling in my hair, keeping our faces close. I laughed as he pulled me onto his lap, my hands steadying myself against his shoulders.

"Careful, we don't want any bumped heads." I whispered, braking apart from him as his mouth travelled onto my neck, kissing and sucking alternatively. I whimpered as his left hand brushed my bare hip. I moved one hand down onto his chest, slowly unlacing his undercoat, pushing it from his broad shoulders, getting a better feel of his muscles hidden under the clothing. "Oh Mahal." I hissed, Fili's hot fingers slipping under my shirt. I felt something under me, the Dwarf's breathing heavy as I involuntarily moved my hips against him. Our mouths clashed again, muffling the moan he gave.

( **Over, you're safe. Here's some hand sanitizer and cookies.)**

"Fee? Uncle asked me to tell you that- Oh Durin's beard put some clothes on!" Kili screamed, falling down the last two steps as he hastened to cover his eyes. I all but fell away from Fili laughing so hard my entire body shook. With a sigh Fili got up and put his coat back on, kicking his younger brother in the ribs before going back up on deck. "It's not funny! You were just sat there going at it on the ground!"

"Oh you are so precious!" I laughed trying to stop myself from laughing so much. "We weren't going at anything you silly Dwarf." I wiped my eyes as Kili looked at me venomously, he then quirked an eyebrow.

"Got room for one more Dwarf?" He asked, I laughed again and shook my head.

"I think your brother would murder you if he caught you saying that."

* * *

"You've obviously come from the Woodland Realm, what business did Dwarves have with the Elves?" The greasy, mono brow cursed man asked, his hand clasped behind his back, thrusting his pot belly forwards. Thorin had a look of disgust on his face, the kind of look you'd have if someone held a plate of mouldy cheese under your nose for a long period of time.

"We are passing through, we are journeying to see our Kin in the Ironhills ." Thorin lied smoothly, the others nodding to support this lie. The greasy man nodded once and smiled, I rather wish he hadn't as his teeth were the worst thing I'd seen all the journey... Second only to perhaps the Great Goblin.

"Papers please?" That request stumped us as no one had thought we'd need papers to get through the gates of Esgaroth. I stepped forwards and slapped Thorin's shoulder, my shirt perhaps a little lower than it should've been, my leggings showing more leg than Fili was comfortable with.

"I'm sorry, what my colleague is trying to say is that we've heard a lot about Lake Town's Master, we were passing through anyway and thought we would come and see if the rumours of his splendour were true." I said clearly, the man's greedy eyes slipped to my cleavage before he nodded.

"In that case, come right through and I'll lead you all straight to the Master's house."

"Thank you Mr..."

"Alfrid." He replied, kissing the back of my hand and missing how I'd gagged like I was blowing a rhino. He waved a hand for the gates to be opened, allowing us to pass into the town.

"I'm Rae." I called over my shoulder, using my middle name to throw him off.

"Welcome to Lake Town, Lady Rae."

* * *

The company got several strange looks as we followed Alfrid through the town that stank of fish, stale sweat and tar. Fili grasped my hand and pulled me back to walk with him.

"Stop doing that." He hissed, I rolled my eyes and played dumb.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently, he huffed and grabbed my hips, holding me still as his eyes burned holes in my mismatched pair.

"Using yourself to get us out of situations." He answered angrily, I sighed and kissed him deeply. "This won't make it go away."

"Don't worry, I'll blow your mind later on, when we're alone." I whispered his ear, winking as I turned back around and ran to catch up, Fili hot on my heels.

"Don't start things you can't finish." He warned.

"Who said anything about not finishing?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: F is for Love which means Summer.

If you were to ask me what I thought of when you said the letter F... I wouldn't say Fili, I'd say love.

I'd say that because if you asked me what I thought of when you said the word Love I'd say summer, because summer means warmth and golden afternoons and safety in long days. Summer means sitting outside sipping lemonade with ice cubes through bright green straws with frozen raspberries floating in your drink. It means barbequed meat charred over coal fed flames and crisp, sweet lettuce and sharp, tart tomatoes with watery squishy cucumber slices. It means cool showers in the evening and sitting outside in tents around a fire pit roasting marshmallows and watching the fire flies.

But summer can also be dangerous.

You can get heat stroke if you stay in the sun too long. You can dehydrate from not drinking enough liquids. You can sunburn from standing beneath the Ultraviolet rays for extended periods of time. There's mosquito bites, flies through open windows, getting stuck to leather chairs and peeling off two layers of skin getting up, flaring tempers, loud arguments, the buckle on seatbelt heating to flaming hot.

That's why I think of summer when asked about love when asked about Fili.

Because he can be the relief, the safety, the way to being comfortable under immense conditions. He can be the ice cubes in my lemonade, the fireflies in my camp out, navy blue, starlit sky. He can be the barbeque I burn on, or the cool shower to cool my temper when it flares under pressure.

Or.

Or he can be the thing I can't bare to be near when I know the end goal. He can be the thing I need most, what I crave or thirst for. The itch I feel when his beard burns my skin, he is the reason I lose two layers of skin getting away from him, the lemon juice poured over the raw skin.

See, that to me is what a relationship should be.

Not poncy, heartfelt words and gestures.

But fiery passion and heated gazes, soft touches and rough... Well you know.

Say what you like but to me?

F is for Love is for Summer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I know I've got two left feet.

The Master of Lake Town was surprisingly welcoming towards the company, allowing us to sit and eat and drink amongst his men, joking and singing and dancing like we owned the place. I sat beside Fili with a mug of ale in my hand, taking small sips every so often and laughing at Bofur's jokes.

It amused me to see such strong, proud beings losing all sense of dignity after a few pints of ale, it wasn't that they were inappropriate, they were just rowdy boys.

In the corner, I could see Nori annoying Dwalin again, the latter chasing the Thief up the staircase at the back of the room, the pair disappearing from view. I smiled and shook my head at the Dwarf's antics, Kili was sat with Ori, probably trying to convince his friend to do something Dori would've killed them both for.

"Didn't you say you liked to sing Clary?" Fili said loudly, Bofur's head snapped up and his brown eyes twinkled.

"Oh is that so? Well I think we ought to have a song then My Lady." Bofur replied, I glanced at the encouraging faces before chugging the rest of my drink and nodding.

"This one is called Little Lion Man." I shouted, some of the men looked round at me as I cleared my throat.

"Weep for yourself, my man, you'll never be what is in your heart.

Weep little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start.

Rate yourself and rake yourself, take all the courage you have left.

Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

Tremble for yourself, my man, you know that you have seen this all before.

Tremble little lion man, you'll never settle any of your scores.

Your grace is wasted in your face, your boldness stands alone among the wreck.

Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck.

But it was not your fault but mine

And it was your heart on the line

I really fucked it up this time

Didn't I, my dear?

Didn't I, my dear?"

I swallowed thickly and bowed flamboyantly, grinning as I fell backwards off the table and onto the floor, cracking my head against the wooden planks and laughing my ass off.

"Alright up you get." Fili grunted, helping me up as I teetered on my feet, rocking back and forth before regaining my balance properly. "Well done, a beautiful voice for a beautiful lady." He praised, I shrugged.

"Indeed a magical voice Lady Rae. I was wondering if I might take this next dance?" The Master requested, I smiled and nodded once, taking his arm and taking to the dance floor with the human equivalent of the Great Goblin. He was surprisingly good at dancing, which made up for my decidedly poor skills regular the waltz. "I couldn't help noticing the braid in your hair matches that of the Dwarf you were stood with."

"Yes, it does." I replied airily as we spun around, the blurring of the room make my stomach turn.

"Is there a courtship in action?" He questioned I nodded and looked up at the man's slimy expression. "Is he an honourable man?"

"He is indeed."

"And what of this journey? I do not believe that Dwarves would be in there parts for any reason other than the Mountain." He said, I knew I should keep my mouth shut, I shook my head.

"No, we really are just visiting distant relations." I lied softly, he nodded but seemed visibly disappointed with my answer. "It's quite a long journey and I was rather hoping you would be so gracious as to allow us to rest here for a few days prior to the next leg of our travels." I added, his watery eyes narrowed but the Master nodded nonetheless.

"I would have it no other way." He agreed as the song ended and I returned to the side of the Dwarves.

"I think I ought to go to bed and not drink any more, my head is spinning like a top." I whispered, pinching Fili's arm before shuffling to the stairs. As I passed Dwalin's door I heard what sounded remarkably close to a headboard banging against the wall and grunts echoing from within, I ignored it and stumbled further down the corridor. It was funny how Dwalin and Nori could get away with no interruptions but Fili and I couldn't, Fili was always being cock blocked by his little brother.

"Not that door Little Sister, the next one down." Kili said helpfully, his head poking out from behind his door. I nodded and kept going for a few seconds more. "Yes, that's the one." He added, watching to make sure I entered the room before closing his door. I closed my door and went straight to the bed, flopping face down in the fish stinking sheets that probably had every kind of bodily fluid imaginable staining them. My eyes slipped shut as I lost consciousness, sleeping like a baby from what felt like severally hours.

The reason I woke was that someone was removing my boots, my coat and then my under coat, slowly and gently so as to not wake me. I opened my eyes and threw my hand back, hearing the grunt as it connected with the side of someone's hairy face.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get you into bed, drunkard." The hairy faced man muttered, lifting my legs and twisting me until I was all on the bed and was able to see my room mate.

"If you're trying to get me into bed then it's working, all I need is you now." I croaked, he rolled his eyes.

"You're a sexual drunk aren't you?" He sighed, hands on his hips as I took in his figure appreciatively.

"I'm just sexy in general but yeah, I am." I replied, grinning lazily from ear to ear. "Is this a dream? Because if it is, you can keep your clothes on." His cheeks turned pink as he lay down beside me. "I'm also on the left side of the bed."

"We didn't celebrate your birthday back in Rivendell." Fili whispered, kissing the side of my head as I shrugged slightly. "I even had you a gift." My mind wasn't focusing on his words, it was on his hands, drifting lower and lower on my stomach until one f them hit the waistband of my leggings and stopped. "I asked the Elves to make you a set of knives since you keep stealing mine and Nori's." Another kiss in my hair, I swallowed against my dry and sticky throat, feeling a rather solid bulge against my lower back. "There's no Kili stopping us now."

"That uh.. that reminds me. What did Thorin want?" I gasped, no reply.

"He didn't want anything actually, Kili was just being Kill." His voice was heavy, lips on my neck this time, hand slipping into my leggings, I gasped as he touched me lightly. "But as I said, no Kili now, he's passed out on his bed." I blinked three times in close succession.

"Then we'd best get on with it, before he wakes up wondering where you are."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What a wonderful phrase.

Fili indeed got on with it, removing his hand from me and sliding my leggings down, leaving my legs bare and tingling in the slightest chill of the room. His face stayed next to mine as his hands returned to their work, my panting turned to quiet moans, unable to keep them locked way, they do into the air, mixing with the Dwarf's chuckles as my nails dug into his wrist.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, kissing my forehead as a bubble of heat pooled in my abdomen, a sheen of sweat plastering my skin.

"Why not? I have a hot Dwarf in my bed with his hands all over me, what's not to enjoy?" I replied breathlessly, hips jerking towards him. "But I'm... I'm pretty sure we're supposed to abstain from this until the wedding night." My eyes closed as the bubble got closer to bursting.

"Why bother." His lips on my neck were all I needed, hand over my mouth to silence any possible sounds. "Let me hear you." His dirty mouth shocked me, I shook my head anyway, coming down and panting whilst extracting my nails from his skin. "I feel like a teenager all over again." He muttered, looking down at the wet spot on his trousers with a frown. The train screeched to a halt when he said 'teenager', it then occurred to me that although I was just twenty-nine, an adult in human eyes, I was little more than a child in Dwarf eyes. Fili was old enough to technically be my Grandfather... It was so wrong that that never bothered me.

"Well, the night is young." I whispered, kissing his cheek warmly, lying my head against the rank, drool stained pillow. I didn't even want to know what that brown-ish yellow stain was on the bedsheets either. I closed my eyes to the sound of his chuckle, falling into a relax albeit hot sleep, wrapped in my beloved.

* * *

 _His eyes were open, but there was nothing in them. No life in those ocean blue eyes, staring at me with the ghost fear still dripping from them. I felt a tear in my head from the loss, like a part of me was missing again._

 _"Clary! We have to go now!" Kili screamed, I looked at him brokenly, seeing an identical expression on his face as I tore my eyes back to the body. "They need you to live! For Them!" Kili added, physically pulling me away, those eyes looked like they were begging me not to leave them, but I had no choice, Kili was right._

 _They needed me._

 _There was blood everywhere, all over his golden armour as the Orc dropped him, a shrill cry piercing my ears as I watched this happen, the Elf behind me was on the ground as well, her red hair fall across her tear stained face as the blonde Elf dropped from the sky and killed the Orc._

 _Ice, red ice and two bodies. The Pale Orc and the dead King, lay amongst the stones spitting his own blood from his mouth._

 _We had lost._

 _I looked down, seeing the bulge of my stomach preceding my entrance to the scene, eyes filling with tears unshed. I saw the blade through my stomach before I felt it, dropping to my knees with the tears on my face._

 _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

I jolted awake, Fili's fingers soothing me, wiping the tears away as I sat, numb and emotionless.

"It was just a dream my Love, just a dream. I'll never let anything hurt you." He repeated, coaxing me to lie back down, my head on his shoulder as a fire ignited between my legs.

"Fili?" He looked at me, I made my choice. "Fuck me." His eyes darkened as I rolled to blow out the candle, plunging us into pitch black pleasure and a grim fulfilment on my part.

* * *

I woke the next day to find him gone, I looked around and saw his clothing gone as well, I rolled my eyes and got up, stretching my stiff limbs before crossing to throw open the window, the cold air feeling good against my feverish skin. I could see Oin and Bofur exiting an apothecary across the lake from the Master's house, deciding I would join them. I found a fresh set of clothes set out for me, a dark grey dress, thick and warm unlike the Elven ones I had worn at Rivendell and personally, I preferred these ones. I went downstairs, catching Kili's eye and smiling, the tips of his ears flushed as he gave his older brother a death glare across the room. I pushed open the doors, wandering through the town until I found what I was looking for, the old Dwarf tapestry in the little store on the Lake.

"I would like to purchase this please." I said quietly, the store owner gave me a smile as he took my money, helping me to bundle the tapestry into something manageable. "Thank you." I added, leaving the shop.

"Oh, Lass, you had better let me take that for you." Gloin called, hurrying over and taking the cloth from me. "It'd be much too heavy for you to carry all that way." I smiled and nodded, looking longingly over at another stall. "I'll take it back to your room."

"Actually would you mind giving it to Thorin, Gloin? He will need it sooner or later." The red head nodded and left me in the market as I approached the other stall, looking over the haggard looking woman's wares. "Have you got anything in red?" I asked, she pulled a dark red blouse out of the pile on her table, I smiled and took it when she held it out.

"Something gold as well?" She asked, I smiled and frowned as I nodded, how did she know? "Here Love, you take this now." She said, pressing a single golden gauntlet into my hands, I tried to pay her for it but she only accepted for the blouse. She waved me off and bustled around her table, putting away what I'd paid her with. I went back to the Master's house with my new additions, stowing them in my basket and covering with a blanket as Alfrid stopped me with a smile that could curdle water.

"Find something nice?" He asked peering at my basket, I nodded and discreetly held it further behind my back.

"I did. If you would excuse me." I made to pass, his hand shooting out and stopping me. "Excuse me?"

"I have been patient, you were very inviting when we first met and I wanted to.." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't have time for this." I muttered, drawing back my arm and punching the greasy rat man in the nose as hard as I could, he reeled back from the impact, clutching his bleeding face.

"Bitch!" He spat, I nodded as moved around him.

"I know, isn't it glorious?" I replied over my shoulder, setting the basket down in front of Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. "We're leaving soon, yeah?" Thorin nodded as I pulled the gauntlet out of the basket and set it in front of him. "Where did this come from?"

"It's a gauntlet were do you think it came from?" Dwalin asked pointedly, I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms.

"This was forged in the salt flames of Erebor." Balin answered, elbowing his brother out of the way. "You found this at the Market, no?" I nodded. "Then the Gods have been kind and led you to this artefact."

"Aye, and they have given the Girl the means to keeping one hand attached to her body." Thorin said, bouncing off Dwalin as they high fived.

"I happened to notice Nori missing last night, I meant to ask him to help me with something, a present for Dori. I don't suppose you have any ideas where he was, do you Dwalin?" I snapped, the laughter died immediately, I raised an eyebrow. "And where's our Burglar Thorin? I know Gandalf said he wanted me to be the back up plan, but I don't fancy being a toothpick for a bloody dragon!" I heard a collective gasp from the Ladies in the room.

Obviously they'd never dealt with men like this...

Or a King for that matter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A rock and a hard place.

I had fucked up.

Badly.

We were approaching the Mountain from the wrong side and way too early, plus, we didn't have Bilbo, which was the least of our worries in some ways.

The top of the list would be the very alive, fire breathing dragon right now.

* * *

"Lads, I might stay here actually. Feeling a bit faint... Altitude sickness you know?" I panted, sitting on a boulder with my hands braced on my knees. Fili looked worried as he knelt by my side.

"Are you going to be okay? I should stay with you." He said, I nodded and allowed him to grip my hand. Thorin cast the pair of us a disgruntled look and then nodded.

"We will rest here and make the last of the journey tomorrow, Oin will make sure Miss Reynolds is fit to travel, if not she stays here." He ordered, the others setting up a perimeter and taking watches. Oin approached me, giving Fili a very pointed look as if to say, get lost boy.

"Now, Miss Reynolds. How bad is the pain?" He asked, I frowned and shook my head.

"There's no pain Master Oin, I simply felt light headed." He ignored this and began to go about his normal checks.

Beginning with heart rate.

"Heart rate is a bit fast for a human. When was your last cycle?" He asked, ignoring my red cheeks in favour of rummaging in his medical bag.

"What?" I asked dumbly, he rolled his eyes.

"Last cycle Lass, your woman's blood." He said clearly, I turned a deeper pink as I shrugged, it hadn't been since just before Beorn a two weeks ago.

"Well, four or five weeks then."

"Are you due a bleed?" He probed, pulling a scary looking contraption out of the bag, I eyed it cautiously.

"Uh, last week I guess."

"Is it ever late?" I shook my head as he fiddled with the contraption. "Early?" Another head shaking. "Interesting. Always on time." I nodded.

"Yep, always right on time. Never a day late in my life." I answered sheepishly, the elderly Dwarf finished his fiddling and looked at me very carefully.

"And have you engaged in any state of passion?" He questioned, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable I felt with the others looking in on us both.

"Uh, I'm not sure I should-"

"Answer me Lassie." He ordered, I caught Bofur's twinkling eye, which turned my face beetroot red.

"Uh... Y-yeah." I stuttered, seeing as Kili handed Nori a few coins with a scowl in his brothers direction.

"Just have to think with your wedding tackle don't you Fee?" The Dwarf complained, Fili nodded.

"Better with that than your coin purse brother." He snapped back, rubbing his hands together. Oin had fallen silent for once, twisting a key in the contraption now.

"Are the women in your family particularly fertile?" I gaped and struggled to answer.

"W-well. I think so... My mother only had me, it might be the women on that excuse for a dad's side though, grandma Georgie had at least seven children before she stopped." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck as Oin's hand pressed against my forehead.

"A slight temperature. Any sickness?" I shook my head, lying as I felt a wave of nausea hitting me.

"Anything we should be worrying about Brother?" Gloin said, brows furrowed, Oin shrugged and stood up, putting away his toy.

"Nothing I'm worried about, just keep an eye on the Lass tomorrow." He replied, getting up and brushing off his trousers, a pointed look hitting me, as in a 'we'll discuss this later' kind of look.

I didn't want to discuss this later. Not when I knew the truth about my condition.

"Are you sure you're alright? Nothing else to tell me Lass?" Oin asked once more with a range eyebrow, I nodded and slipped off the rock and onto the floor carefully, unrolling my bedroll next to the Prince's lying down, staring at the sky.

* * *

"Lassie, wake up." Oin whispered, poking me awake and managing to not disturb Fili or Kili.

"What?" I croaked, getting up and rubbing my sore, tired eyes.

"Earlier, I have reason to believe that you are with child, in this case I cannot allow you to enter that Mountain until the Dragon is dead." He replied, I swallowed thickly and nodded, following the Dwarf to the edge of camp and yawning. "There are something's you must know, firstly a union between a Dwarf and a Human has only happened rarely in the past, and the mother did not always survive the birth." I nodded.

"Well then I'll hold on as long as I can." I said firmly, he smiled.

"It might not be that simple Lassie, you've married a Prince and are now with his child. In the eyes of the Humans, that is acceptable, but to Dwarves, there are many ceremonies and vows that must be taken before a marriage is valid."

"So you're saying that maybe some of the older members of the Company might not agree with a pregnancy if these traditions haven't been followed?" He nodded, I chewed my lips and thought before nodding. "Is there anyone here that could perform these rituals?"

"Aye, there are a few. Myself, Thorin, Dori and Balin are all able to validate the marriage." He said, nodding his head.

"I just have to get Fee on board now." I sighed, rubbing my face and then licking my lips. "That's a matter for the morning I suppose."

"Get some rest Lass, if you feel unwell or anything just come and talk to old Oin." He said.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: On the freakin' doorstep without a paddle.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gandalf? And the Hobbit?" I called to the others as we continued on our way up to Dale, Thorin sighed and turned to me.

"Do you see Gandalf? Do you see-." He stared over my shoulder in disbelief, I turned around, the wind whipping my hair out of my face as I smiled, spitting out a strand of hair. "Bilbo?" The Hobbit smiled as Thorin rushed to embrace him, patting the Dwarf's back with a tight smile.

"Yes thank you, all. For leaving me behind in Thranduil's kingdom." He said, irked.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got abandoned by the lot of you in Mirkwood as well... Except in the forest not the Elven hole." I called, squinting against the sun as Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Should have followed us then shouldn't you?" He snapped, Kili cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles Intimidatingly, placing a hand on his sword as I rolled my eyes. "Excuse my snapping Miss Reynolds, it's been rather a long journey."

"For all of us as well, Kili is overreacting. I wasn't worried." I answered coolly, mentally wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead dramatically with a sigh of relief.

"I take it the Elf asked for something in return for letting you go?" Thorin asked, the Hobbit shook his head.

"No, is that wrong?" Thorin shrugged and looked over at me with narrowed eyes.

"Genius here, decided to agree to marry him in return for letting us go." Thorin muttered darkly, I rolled my eyes.

"Loophole though. Always remember the loophole." I grunted, shrugging and sitting down on the floor, actually wiping my forehead this time.

"Yes very clever, are we going or not?" Dwalin worried, getting antsy about being stood around talking.

"Master Dwalin is correct, we should keep looking for the secret entrance."

* * *

"Over here! Look over here!" Bilbo cried, pointing his finger up at the side of the mountain, showing us a massive statue of King Thròr, a hidden staircase built into the side of it... Very steep.

"You have sharp eyes Master Baggins." Thorin declared, with a groan, I wiped my clammy hands on the backs of my leggings.

We began the climb at almost midday, the stench of sweat strong from the Company from the heat and steep stairs. Half way up, we stopped for a break and some sustenance. I couldn't eat, I drank but I couldn't keep myself focussed on eating. At the back of the pack, I stopped again at three quarters of the way, breathing heavily and feeling just altogether rank.

"Make sure you don't get left behind again Miss Reynolds!" Bombur called, hauling himself up the next step with difficulty. Even the Dwarves were getting tired from climbing all this way, which surprised me since it was Dwarves that built this, Satan's staircase of torture. Once at the top however, the view over the plains and lake were well worth it, I felt peaceful up here, it was quiet and there was a lovely, cool breeze brushing over me, drying the sweat on my skin.

"Come on, we've got to find the door before the last line of Durin's day." I listened to the despair and fury passing around the Company, to me, it was so obvious it hurt, and I could feel that it was like that for Bilbo as well, because he loved a good riddle almost as much as I loved my nice, memory foam mattress at home.

This got me thinking... A dangerous activity.

What did I miss about home? Other than my bed.

My friends? No. Family? God no. So what made me feel so melancholy and miserable? For the love of all good and green, I was about to fight a bloody dragon and I was getting caught up in memories? I'll tell you what, this is all a mess, the plot line I mean, it shouldn't be happening like this. Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin should be in Lake Town with Tauriel now, not with us on the side of the Mountain. What would happen if Bard didn't get out of the town? If he didn't know about the Windlance and the history behind it?

"I can't find it! It's not here!" Dwalin growled, I nodded.

"Because Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." It hit me then, the answer that they would understand. "Wait, at the mines of Moria, didn't you have to have moonlight before the doors could be opened?" I asked, Thorin nodded and then a look of realisation dawned over his proud features.

"The last light of Durin's day, will shine upon the keyhole!" Balin gasped, getting it as well as I chewed my lip.

"Probably shouldn't have told you that." I muttered, too quiet for the celebrating company to hear.

"So we wait for the moon?" Nori cautiously inquired, I nodded and then frowned, tugging at the skin on my thumb nervously.

"Apparently."

* * *

"Clary? Come and sleep." Fili whispered, his hands clasping my shoulders from behind. I shook my head and chewed the inside of my cheek, pulling a piece of skin away, nibbling and then swallowing just to repeat the process.

"Too worried to sleep... Bilbo's been down there a while." I replied anxiously, he nodded and massaged my shoulders.

"That climb was a killer." He tried again, I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Fine." I heard Fili sigh and step away from me.

"Is this as good as I'm going to get Clary? Talk to me, you've been distance since we got here, and then freaked out when Bilbo went into the Mountain." He observed, I ignored him.

"The Lass is stressed Lad, this venture is wearing all of us down." Oin commented from his seat by the fire, quiet so he didn't wake the others.

"Aye, it's a big thing for a woman." Bofur agreed, fist bumping Kili who was smoking his pipe silently, watching everything with sharp eyes.

"So you're saying that any other woman could have done it?" I asked, he nodded and grinned as the Mountain quaked, scaring the sleeping company awake. Thorin shouted for us all to get into the Mountain, I felt a jolt in my stomach, slowly following. In his haste, Bombur knocked into the rock keeping the door open, Oin reacted quickly and pulled Bofur back, avoiding a Dwarf pancake.

"Watch out lad." He exclaimed, both of them breath heavily as their hearts slowed again.

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay here for the time being. Too dangerous going back down, besides, Uncle's probably trying to get back to us right now." Kili said, optimism appreciated.

"Of course he is... He wouldn't abandon us, not now." Fili reassured him, patting his brother's back warmly. Oin looked over at me as I stared off into space, trying to keep my mind off the nausea I felt growing.

"You look worried Lass." He noted as I snapped my gaze to him and confused myself.

"What?" Oin chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the same time.

"I said, you look worried." He repeated, I shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be? There is a dragon in there." I reported as the elderly Dwarf locked gazes with me.

"We have to go in there! We have to find a way." Fili said, chomping at the bit as Kili nodded in agreement.

"They'll be killed!" He added, pacing back and forth in anticipation, I sighed and stood up.

"They'll be fine, I promise." I said quietly, Fili drawing away from my hand as I reached to him.

"What would you know!?" Kili snapped, I sighed and turned away from them all, hearing the two Prince's bouncing ideas off each other.

"Lads, let's just sit down and think about this logically." Oin said calmly, watching as he knew I was close to exploding. Being a Healer, Oin had probably delivered a fair few children, even Fili and Kili if I thought hard enough about it, he knew that stress wasn't good for You, neither was anger or fear actually.

"Just stick to healing Old man." Fili sneered, I snapped, turning around and storming over, shoving Kili down to a sitting position and grabbing Fili by his ear.

"Both of you sit down and shut up!" I hissed, hands on my hips as the pair sulked like babies. "Kili, I know this part of your story back to front, do not doubt me when I say the others are fine." He nodded and mumbled an apology, turning his gaze to his boots as I glared at his brother, his blue eyes equally as angry. "And you... Your blatant lack of respect for your elders is disgusting. Oin knows a hell of a lot more about logic and strategy since on any battlefield the oldest are the most experienced, do you know why?" He shook his head, the tips of his ears and nose burning red. "Because they've fought many battles and they haven't been killed." I snarled, he nodded once and stared at his feet. "Apologise to Oin right now."

"You're not the boss of me." He argued petulantly, I growled angrily, scaring him into doing it. "Fine, fine... I apologise for my words Master Oin." He mumbled, the elderly Dwarf nodded and frowned at me.

"Shouldn't have done that Lassie, we Dwarves have thick skin, and they're Prince's Lass, that's an offense worth jailing." He said, I shook my head.

"Just because they're Prince's doesn't mean you should let them talk to you like that. Anyway, no one should have their knowledge questioned." I replied, he nodded and kept looking at me as I breathed deeply, bending slightly.

"You alright Lass?" He asked as I nodded and straightened up.

"I'm fine."

Believe me, the last thing I wanted was to hurt You.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hold on.

I sighed and shifted again, uncomfortable, Oin watched as usual, his eyes focused on me and flickering back to his conversation with Kili after a few minutes.

"What's that noise?" Fili said suddenly, leaping from his seat to see what the rustling noise was. As we stood at the edge of the ledge, I saw Smaug flying off towards Lake Town, his wings snapping out to carry him through the air as silently as possible.

"Poor souls." Oin whispered, Kili's eyes turned to the ground, welling with unshed tears. I wrapped an arm around him and drew him close, the young Dwarf cuddled in close and wrapped both arms around me, shoulders shaking, although he wasn't quite crying yet.

"They didn't deserve this." Bofur agreed, slumped in on himself.

"Neither did the Dwarves, sixty years ago." Fili muttered, I wondered at his hostility, knowing he was going through something I couldn't comprehend. I looked over my shoulder as a grinding sound reached my ears, Bombur and Dwalin had come back and pushed the door open again. I ran and hugged Dwalin, turning to squeeze Bombur tight, a smile on my face. "Is everyone alright?" Fili asked, the pair nodded.

"Aye, we're alright. Takes more than a wee dragon to take out these Dwarves." Dwalin responded, I nodded and glanced at my newlywed.

"Hate to say I told you so." I snapped, following Dwalin into the Mountain, I admired the Ancient architecture, wondering how in heaven they managed to do all these designs. "I'll bet you're loving the thought of rebuilding this Kingdom, aren't you Bombur?" I called to the Dwarf, he grinned and shrugged.

"Won't be as hard as rebuilding from scratch Lass." He replied, I grinned and turned back forwards, dust and ash and cobwebs thick in the air.

"I wonder, would you mind giving me a hand in the Healing ward Lassie? Might be some supplies we can salvage." Oin said, I nodded and gave Kili's hand a squeeze.

"Look after your brother for me won't you Kee?" He nodded, Fili gave me a frown and a sorry look. "Love you both." I added, hurrying to join Oin, who moved quickly for an older gentle-Dwarf. "You didn't really need me did you?"

"I need the privacy to explain Dwarven birth and pregnancy to you. "He explained firmly, his eyes forwards as we walked through the dimly lit corridors. "Hold onto me Girl, I may be old but my eyes are just fine."

"I've noticed, you don't really need your trumpet do you?" I observed, he grinned and then shrugged.

"I get to avoid listening to Gloin talking about his itchy bottom, trust me, it's worth it." He shuddered. "But that's not the point. Dams carry their bairns for at least twelve months, now I know from experience with human females that you only carry for nine at most." He began, I nodded in affirmation. "I've estimated that you'll carry for anywhere between nine and twelve months, which is vague and unhelpful. I expect you know how a birth works?"

"Yeah I do, I was a midwifery student in my day, I know the risks." I nodded, he took this well.

"That's good, as we possibly won't have another woman with us. Now, Gloin has some experience with delivery, he helped with our Gimli and I know that Dori is good at child care." He continued, I stopped.

"So we should be set right?" I asked nervously as we stopped outside a set of double doors, one of them off it's hinges. Oin didn't answer as he went straight in, beginning to comb for useful resources. "That's reassuring." I added to myself, wandering over to the book on the desk, it was virtually undamaged. I started to read some of the recent entries... Well, recent for six decades ago anyway. There was cases of stitches being needed for a training wound, reports of severe concussion in a few but the ones that interested me were the women. About three had been new mothers, one of them being down as a still not due to complications. I felt tears dripping down my cheeks as I read the entries, Oin came back when he heard me sniff, I wiped my eyes and tried and failed to get it together.

"What's the matter Lass?" He asks gently, hand on my shoulder.

"Some of these patients were new mothers... They wouldn't have been able to be moved would they? These women died never seeing their children, they'll never see their children grow up and have their own families." I whispered weakly, he nodded and patted my back.

"I remember that day clear as the sky Miss Reynolds. I remember the noise of the Dragon, babes screaming from their mothers arms, reacting to their mothers distress. I remember nurses being handed the newborns, getting them safety while the mothers sobbed in each others arms. The guards told us to leave, that they would get the women out alive... Only one survived." Oin replied softly, I sobbed and slowly dropped to the floor, crouching as I covered my mouth. "The children survived Lassie, if they hadn't, we wouldn't have our fine Scribe here with us." I looked up in horror.

"Ori?" I gasped, he nodded and sighed, sitting beside me.

"Dori's wife... Ora... We tried desperately to help her but... It wasn't in vain, Master Dori never told anyone and we documented the tragedy as stillborn due to difficulties with the delivery. Broke all of our hearts, she was a good Healer Ora was." Oin answered heavily, I noted the broken look on his face as I nodded and took his hand, his eyes meeting my watery, mismatched ones.

"You did everything you could and for that we were given the beautiful young Dwarf we know and love today. As a woman, I can honestly tell you that Ora would've given anything for her son, including her life..." I took a deep breath. "Oin, if things go wrong... This child must not die."

"Are things going to go wrong Lass?" He asked, I bit my lip before shrugging. "You said this was a story you knew well... How does this end?"

"I don't know how long we have left, a man of the Lake comes to ask Thorin for money to rebuild for his people, Thorin refuses and seals up the front gate using debris, he collapsed the bridge as well. A day after this, Thranduil turns up to help the Lake Town survivors, he and the Lake man come back here with armies, Thorin declares war and Dain turns up." I said, Oin nodded and stayed silent, prompting me to continue. "Orcs turn up and the Men, Elves and Dwarves work together for once. The outcome looks bleak until Thorin wakes from his gold sickness and sees reason, leading the company out into the battle. He takes Fili, Kili and Dwalin to Ravenhill, they're looking for the Defiler, Thorin send the boys to investigate, Fili and Kili split up. Azog finds Fee first, holds him above a drop and stabs him through the chest in full view of Thorin and Dwalin, drops him down to where he lands in front of Kili... Dead." I whispered, Oin looked shocked and horrified as he waited for me to go on. "Kili gets angry and runs into the tower, he comes into contact with a second army of Orcs led by Bolg, spawn of the Defiler, an elf woman comes to his aid and gets him killed as he tries to protect her out of love. Thorin fights for his life against Azog but they end up killing each other. Thus ends the line of Durin and the war is over, Dain becomes the King under the Mountain and Thorin Oakenshield passes into memory and story."

"Durin's beard." Oin whispered, his eyes on the ground.

"I dreamt that I was there when Fee died, that Kee pulled me away, told me to get to safety, keep myself and my child alive. I went to help Thorin but he was already dead... The war had ended but in the favour of the Orcs. My pregnancy must have been advanced as when the knife went through me, I saw a rather large bulge instead of a flat surface." I added bitterly, the Dwarf looked devastated, looking from hand to hand as he tried to make sense of what I'd told him.

I swear, You'll be safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Seed.

It had been a week since I'd spoken to Oin, he had only told Balin and Dwalin about what I'd said to him, the brothers were as horrified as Oin had been, as far as I knew, the others had no idea.

I ended up in the ruins of Dori's tea shop, listening to him sighing and talking about the memories he got from that place. I was tired with his ramblings, wanting to get out of the place and stay somewhere quiet and undisturbed, I smiled at him and then put down the charred sign I was holding.

"Dori? Would you mind if I went and took a nap? I've got an awful headache building." I lied, he nodded and hustled me out of the shop, suggesting things that might help with the headache. I walked towards the rooms Fee and I had claimed as our own for the time being, catching sight of Nori, rummaging through some piles of coins, lifting a large emerald to his eye before pocketing it. "Nori? Have you seen my husband?" I asked, he jumped a foot in the air.

"Bloody hell woman! Don't sneak up on me!" He exclaimed, hand on his chest as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Sneaking up on a thief at work? Me?" I replied sarcastically, he snickered and then nodded.

"He's down in the forges with Gloin." Nori commented, pointing me in the right direction, I thanked him and started in the direction of the forges. On the way, I stopped and looked out over the horde of gold Bilbo, Bifur and Kili were still slaving over.

"No one rests until it is found! I must have the Arkenstone if we want the others to support us." Thorin commanded, I stepped back into the shadows where his sharp eyes couldn't see me as he looked up. "Not even the women should be resting Miss Reynolds, or are you that weak you would forsake the people that kept you safe!?" He called, knowing I could hear him, I didn't hear what Kili shouted at his Uncle, I was dead to that Dwarf... Thorin I mean. I ran through a collection of corridors, coming to a stop when the heat of the forges told me where to go. I breathed heavily as Fee came into view, nothing covering his torso as he hammered away at something.

"Fee!" I panted, he looked up and frowned, dropping the hammer in his hand and coming over, saying something to Gloin, who ignored us pointedly.

"What's wrong? Were you running?" He asks incredulously, I gave him a nasty look as he grinned and wrapped both arms around me, his heat adding to the sweltering forges, I fought him off.

"Sorry, but it's boiling in here and your furnace of a body isn't helping much." I apologized, he nodded understandingly and pulled back a bit more.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, I swallowed hard and panted before nodding.

"Right, yeah the problem." I said to myself, he nodded. "Uh, Thorin is losing his shit up there, he's shouting at everyone and I'm afraid that he's hurt Kee." Fili's face changed into a thunderous expression as he stormed passed me, Gloin hot on his heels. I followed until we entered the treasury, Fili throwing himself down the stairs case in a fit of rage.

"You've finally turned up then have you? Been hiding away with your woman?" Thorin spat, Kili was sat in a pile of gold, Bifur cleaning a cut on his face, a bruise had formed around the cut.

"Been beating your nephew much?" I hissed, shoving by and crouching in front of the injured brother.

"For defending the harlot I see in front of me yes, I did what I saw necessary." Thorin said loftily, infuriating Fili to no end.

"That is my wife not a harlot you foul mouthed snake." Fili snapped, Thorin whipping around and glaring at his other nephew.

"I had no qualms about hitting Him, do not think I have any about doing the same to you." Thorin warned a finger pointing at Fili.

"How dare you lay a finger on my brother!" Fili roared, I flinched as his rage took over, restless and pacing back and forth. "That is your flesh and blood! There is no explanation you can give that would excuse this!"

"It was what was right."

"What was right?! What gives you the right to decide that Thorin? A crown?" I interrupted, he snarled.

"I am the King!"

"A man who must proclaim that he is King should not be on a throne."

Thanks Tywin.

The pain came last, the force of the impact first, I sprawled in the coins, face first and furious.

He hurt me... And more importantly... He hurt You.

* * *

I watched as Dwalin hauled the would be King off into another section of the Mountain, I refused to let anyone touch the now bleeding slash on my cheek, I wanted it to look as bad as possible for when Thorin came to his senses.

"I cannot believe him, first Kili and then you!" Fili seethed, pacing again, like a restless lion in a too small cage at a carnival.

"To be fair, I provoked him." I argued he shook his head.

"I don't care!" He growled, glaring at Balin as he came to collect the pair of us.

"Thorin wishes for you to repent, to sweat fealty to him or be banished from the Mountain." Balin muttered, clearly disapproving of the punishment. "He truly has lost sight of what matters most."

"He'll come to." I whispered, Balin nodding knowingly. "I've not been wrong yet." I added in thought, following Fili slowly like I was marching to my death.

* * *

"Will you bend the knee?" Thorin asked, Fili nodded and got down on one knee. I looked at him and then frowned. "You hesitate? Do you not understand the choice before you? Kneel or die."

"Well in that case... You'll have to kill me then." His eyes widened slightly. "Because I will not bow to a King who wears a crown studded with the people he's hurt and turned against him. It is not in my blood." I answered, Fili closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well then." Thorin said, rising from his throne and drawing his new sword. I watched as Oin fought his way through Dwalin and stood in front of me.

"Wait! Rule number three of the execution code in Dwarven culture!" He said quickly, Thorin frowned. "No woman may be harmed should they be with child!"

"No woman here is with child." Thorin spat, I blinked slowly and sighed.

"I am."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: New leaf for tonight.

 _"I am."_

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to but I... There's actually no reason why I didn't say anything." Fili nodded and continued moving things mere centimetres so that they were perfectly in line. I never pegged him for OCD, probably should have though, I mean he did everything exactly right, which I always thought was practise... But now it looks like obsessive nit picking and perfectionism. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"It was your choice Love, and it kept you alive earlier, I've got no reason to doubt you did this for the right reason." He replied calmly, too calmly. I waited for the change but he didn't do anything, just go up and smiled, wrapping one arm around my waist and letting his other hand rest on my stomach. "You know what we will have to do now?"

"And what's that?" I asked, wriggling closer to him.

"Tell Kee he's going to be an uncle."

* * *

"A what?!" Kili shouted, his face flushing red as he beamed happily. I buried my face in my hands as the pair of Dwarves celebrated, groaning as Kili asked the same question twice more.

"Yes, Kee you're going to be an uncle to a baby... Dear god it sounds even more sinister than I'd thought it would." I sighed sitting down in the spare armchair and slumping over.

"So, what will we do? Fee and I can do the nursery and oh Fee, you still have to do the... The ... The thing! The thing with the-." Fili covered his brother's mouth with a forced smile in my direction.

"Yes Kee, but that can wait until mother gets here can't it? She hadn't even met Clary yet." Fili muttered, I groaned again and closed my eyes.

"Mother will love her!" Kee argued, I stood up and left the pair to argue, moving through the corridors slowly and silently.

I want sure what I'd thought I was doing, but I ended up stood on the ramparts, looking down as the survivors from Lake Town swarmed the ruins of Dale. Concerning, there had been almost no discernable changes to the timeline only that Kili hadn't been shot with the arrow, he hadn't initiated the relationship with Tauriel, gotten stuck in Lake Town at the time of the attack and therefore hadn't been there to keep Tilda and Sigrid in the boat, so it was incredibly possible that the pair were of the dead persuasion.

"Nice view isn't it?" Bofur said, his eye twinkling as he lit up his pipe.

"It is indeed a nice view." I agreed, the two of us falling into a comfortable silence I coughed on the plume of smoke the pipe gave off. "Could you point the other way please?"

"Oh aye, don't you worry." He replied, a smirk on his cheerful face as he to down at my stomach, I sighed and crossed my arms over said stomach.

"Stop it." I muttered, he laughed and nodded, leaving me stood on the ramparts, I licked my lips before turning around and seeing Bilbo stood there, looking nervous. "Good afternoon Master Baggins, you look scared."

"Oh not at all... Just a little perturbed rather, it has been a rather odd few days hasn't it?" He answered, I nodded and then smiled.

"I know you have it." I whispered as I passed by him, I watched as the Hobbit leapt a foot in the air and then shuddered whole body style. I enjoyed his reaction while I could, coming across Bombur and Nori talking, it made me wonder about what they were discussing.

"Everyone! To the gate!" Thorin shouted, I heard thirteen pairs of boots and one pair of bare feet slapping the ground as the company marched to Thorin's tune.

"What is going on?" Gloin asked angrily, glaring down at the man in front of us... About a mile or two below us.

"My name is Bard, I have come to ask if you will help us." He called, I raised an eyebrow, this man had short hair, the Bard I knew had long hair.

"What happened to your hair?" I returned, he looked over at me and smiled, Fili stepped a little closer, shielding me from the other man's eyes.

"It burned in the blaze my Lady. I had no choice but to cut the rest to match." He answered, I nodded and then sat on a rock in a nearby ruble pile.

"What would you ask of me?" Thorin shouted, drawing the attention back to himself... No surprises there.

"Simply the funds to rebuild our homes and lives amongst the ruins." Bard made a good argument, only wanting enough to rebuild. But it seemed Thorin was in a less than charitable mood.

"Be gone, I will give you nothing." The Dwarf then swept dramatically down the make shift stairwell, his large, eccentric cape dragging behind him, picking up dust and rocks.

"Have the rest of you nothing to say? Nothing to argue?" The man called desperately, I watched as Balin turned away first, following the King down into the Mountain. "My Lady, surely you will not forsake us!?" He added, I sighed and allowed myself to think more with my heart than my brain.

"I would not forsake you Mister Bard, but I cannot argue against the wishes of the King, no matter how blind or stupid he's being." I responded, his face falling. "But don't worry, help is on its way." I finished, ending the company convoy back into the safety of the Mountain. "Thorin does know that if they were desperate enough, all they have to do is cast lines and climb the gate right? Then they'd be in and it would be a hundred angry fishermen, give or take, verses only thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit and a useless, pregnant woman?" I said to Dwalin, who sighed and rubbed his face.

"Aye, but he does not think they'll be audacious enough." The Dwarf replied tiredly, I nodded and then shrugged.

"He's right, they're not... But the Elves, however, certainly are stupid enough."


	16. Chapter 16

I guess the most tragic stories, are those that start happy and end sadly. Well, mine starts a little sad and gets happy, until the end, where it gets sad again. All of the stories where the character is from one world and their lover is from whichever story they're in, well…I was wondering what happened when they went home again.

It began when I was thirteen, I wrote a story about a young girl who wanted nothing more than to escape the dreary drag of everyday life, so that night when she went swimming, she went back in time to the Viking age and lived there, at least until she found a way back home. Although, back then I was no good at middles or endings, so I stopped writing it and gave up.

When I got to seventeen, I wondered about that story I'd written, what would have happened during her years in that era? Would she have had a family? Kids, a husband, friends and a house? It got me thinking that all I had to do was re-write the story and go into more detail, so I did.

At midnight, on a Sunday night, I went swimming in the lake behind my house, the cold water gave me a lot to think about. Clearly the girl would've been a good swimmer, clearly she would have followed the rule of eating 45 minutes before getting in the water, stretch first to warm up in order to avoid cramp. The going back in time part was difficult, I frowned whilst thinking hard, and floating on my back as I stared up at the stars, counting each one as it twinkled to life. The rush of waves soothed my body, I relaxed too much.

I guess the way backwards was drowning, even if my childish mind didn't quite take that into consideration. I felt myself being dragged out of the water, I looked up and saw a man, dripping wet and breathing heavily, black spots danced over my vision. I coughed and brought up water, a lungful of the liquid. The man shouted in another language, I vaguely recognised it, it was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lay on a pile of hay in a barn, there was a ladder nearby, I sat up and coughed into the crook of my elbow, muffling the sound in case the man wasn't friendly. Dragging myself down the rungs of the ladder, I stumbled out into the sunlight, seeing a family ambling around, getting on with their chores, there was a pair of girls coming towards me. They broke into a frightened run as the man who had saved me shouted at them in their language, he jabbed a finger at me. The girls grabbed my arms and lead me back into the first area, they were terrified, shivering and huddling with me until their parents came up after us.

"English?" The man asked quietly, I nodded, he sighed and shook his head. Without saying another word, he pressed a finger to his own lips, I nodded in understanding, he wanted me to be quiet, but couldn't tell me why. Silently, I shuffled over to the window, looking out and seeing a man coming out of a small hut with something in his hands, throwing them at another, who was coming out another building. I knew from the cracking sound that they were eggs, the second man muttered something to the other, brushing the gooey egg mess from his leather vest.

The mother pulled my away from the window as the group of men entered the barn. Through a crack in the floor boards, the younger of the two daughters watched the men, her face changed to one of horror, I frowned before the floor went out from underneath us, sending the pair crashing to the hay pile beneath. Scrambling backwards away from the ladder, I curled into the corner, attempting to be invisible like I would've when confronted by a bully at school.

I covered my ears, I didn't need to hear the horrified screams of the mother and the sounds of weapons swinging through the air. I was glad, it meant that the two girls hadn't been raped by the men. The rungs of the ladder creaked as the mother and father were dragged down to be slaughtered as well, I silenced my breathing so they wouldn't hear me. The screaming was scarring, I'd never heard a grown man scream like that before, nor had I first hand heard men taking joy in murdering women.

The men were leaving the barn when a tickle rose in my throat, I covered my mouth and took a breath through my nose, triggering the tickle even more. When I was sure they were far enough away, I coughed twice, crawling to the window, glancing out of it and seeing no one left standing around. I thought that I was safe to leave, safe to wander around outside like an idiot, I should've thought twice, a hand closed around my ankle, dragging me backwards and out into the open. It was the first man, with the eggs, his blue eyes were covered by his frown, and possibly at the strange clothing I wore.

That made me think, I looked down and saw that my swimming suit had been replaced by a pair of men's trousers and an old, off-white shirt, a pair of black boots covering my feet.

I didn't know how I hadn't noticed before. My eyes fixated on the axe he had in one of his hands, the other still closed around my ankle as he continued to stare.

"What is it brother?" Called a tremulous voice, the man snapped out of his trance and then cleared his throat.

"Come and see." He replied, choked almost, like he couldn't believe his luck, a forth woman had hidden successfully until she choked because of a stupid throat tickle. The owner of the voice happened to be the second man, who appeared at his brother's side in seconds, his blue eyes met mine before they flicked down to where the other pointed. "What do we do?" He thought for a moment before sitting back on his heels.

"Who are you?" He asked, I kept staring at the way he was sitting, the only thing running through my mind was that the soles of his boots were going to split if he stayed that way any longer.

"My name is Sarah." I replied finally, almost a whisper, just loud enough to not be classed as that. The pair looked like they had just ignored me completely, staring at the inch of skin that was exposed on my stomach. I, too, looked down and then frowned, running my fingers over the raised mark on my skin. "What the hell is this?" I snapped, they both sniggered. "I fall unconscious for all of a day and those bastards tattoo me?"

"Unusual for a woman like yourself to be cursing like we men would." I narrowed my eyes and glared at both of the men.

"Maybe because where I come from it isn't so sexist that women can't swear?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Stage set and action.

I woke in the night, feeling strangely restless, I sat up, swinging my legs out of bed and hissing at the cold floor. I slipped into my boots and pulled on my coat, it was slightly long in the arm, it covered my hands comfortably. The halls were dead, my steps echoing around like claps of thunder, I was increasingly aware of the noise I made. The night outside was clear, I stood on the ramparts, looking out over the shifting gold armour of the Elves filtering into the ruins of Dale. I wasn't ready for this war to arrive, I wasn't ready to die or let my family die.

There was a lot I wasn't ready for.

Oin was on duty, he hadn't seen me yet, I glanced over and looked at him, no, I studied him.

"What're you doing out of bed Lass?" Oin said once he noticed me, staring at him blindly. I blinked and rocked back and forth on my heels, clasping my hands in front of me.

"Fee wanted me to ask you to check on the baby... He's obsessed with it being a boy, but he's also worried... As am I." I said thoughtfully, kind of spaced out.

"Can it wait until morning?" He asked, I nodded and then turned around, a thought resting on the edge of my mind, like I couldn't grasp it... Like it was going to be a bother. I wandered around the Mountain some more, looking at the firm, geometric lines carved into the pillars, Bilbo was stood at the front gate, staring down at Dale.

"Are you going tonight then? To give it to them?" I asked, Bilbo nodded and then sighed, showing me the Arkenstone. I felt no connection to it, it was just a rock to me, a shiny piece of rock.

"I am, might I wish you good luck on your journey Miss Reynolds." He replied sincerely, I smiled and wrapped my arms around the Hobbit tightly, choking back emotional tears.

"I'll see you again soon, that I can promise... Be back before the sun rises." I whispered, pulling back and wrapping my arms around myself, comforting. "I miss him already." I thought, watching the Hobbit throwing down the rope and disappearing.

* * *

 _"So? Speed it up!" A gruff voice shouted irritably, slamming their fist down on a table. I moved around a corner and saw a group of Dwarves stood around a mirror, I found the scenario hilarious, seeing four fully grown Dwarves crowding a single hand mirror, trying to watch whatever was on it._

 _"Excuse me? We can't do that! Just because the Lass has some dream doesn't mean we should steal this experiance from her!" Another said, this one was golden blonde._

 _"Steal what from who?" I asked, they all turned around, the blonde hiding the mirror behind himself._

 _"Uh, nothing Lass... Come here won't you?" The elderly one said, motioning me towards him with a single finger. "Do you know who we are?" I shook my head. "I am King Thròr. This is my son, Thràin and his son Frerin and my granddaughter's husband." I nodded slowly and then smiled._

 _"We've been watching you for a while! Your jokes are the best!" Frerin said happily, bouncing on his heels._

 _"I wasn't aware I was that funny." I replied, he burst out laughing again._

 _"There it is!" He laughed, pointing at me as I rolled my eyes._

 _"You are, luckily, dreaming." Thràin said gruffly, smacking his son upside the head. "You know of the end?"_

 _"Yeah I do, it won't happen that way if I can help it though."_

 _"Then you know Thorin has sent for Dain?" I nodded again._

 _"Oh my boy, always held his head high, promised not to fall to the gold like I did." Thròr sighed, shaking his head as he remembered the old Thorin. "Whatever you do... Name your child after me."_

 _"Nuh uh! She'll name the Lad after me!" Frerin argued, Vili rolling his eyes._

 _"Name her after the brightest star in the night sky." He said, I grinned and shook the Dwarf's hand._

 _"Finally! Someone who also thinks it's a girl! All of you sided with the Husband." They chuckled, Thràin glancing at the mirror before sighing._

 _"The husband who is tearing apart my Mountain looking for you. You'd better be going back Lass." Thròr said, rubbing his face as the smiling. "Good luck my girl."_

* * *

"Little sister! There you are, Fee's been so worried! You weren't there when he woke up." Kili said, his warm hands on my cold arms as he pulled me off the ground, a gasp hitting my face as he jumped backwards.

"What? Is it the morning breath?" I asked, feeling a bubble of nausea pitting in my stomach.

"Uh, tell me, can you see your feet?" Kili replied, I gave him a death glare and looked down, seeing that those dead bastards had indeed been arguing over speeding something up.

"Those dead pricks are going to pay for this when I get my hands on them." I hissed, hand on my swollen stomach. "This is the work of your side of the family... But that was a dream, how has this happened?!" I shouted, Kili jumped at the sudden increase of volume. His arms wrapped around me as best they could given the obstacle between us.

"You're sure you were dreaming?" He breathed, showing me a piece of torn paper with two names written on it.

 _Frerin. Vega._

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure people don't just see their husband's dead family in day to day life." I rolled my eyes as I said this, Kili gave me a worried look before tucking the paper under his sleeve.

"We'd better get you to Oin and Balin, maybe they'll know something about this."


	18. Author's Note

**Guys thanks so much for all the support from Train Wreck and Tracks to Success, it's awesome that people are liking Clary's story. I cannot be the only one excited for the gender reveal of the Humans on the way, I suspect we only have another chapter to go before I start the third installment of the Railway books.**

 **Anyway, I meant to ask, should I write another series following the Prince's Offspring or should I leave it after the last book?**

 **So, please do speak your minds and tell me what you wanna see next if there's anything you think you'd want. Leave a review in that box we love down below, or drop me a PM or you don't want your thoughts to be in public.**

 **Love to guys so much!**

 **Love Red. Xx**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: One, Two?

 _May 20th, 2010._

 _I had another dream tonight, it was vivid and disturbing,_

 _That's all I have to say._

 _July 19th, 1987._

 _I grew up in this house. I guess I'd never realised how high up my favourite climb was... I guess I shouldn't have been up here anyway, not at twenty-four weeks pregnant_ _, but what's life without a little risk taking?_

 _In case I don't see you grow up, I want to say that I love you Clarisse Olivia Reynolds._

 _To the moon and back and infinity and beyond._

 _Love, Mom._

* * *

29 years ago, my mother was told she'd be having a baby girl, me in case that wasn't obvious. And then 10 years later, she was diagnosed. It was earth shattering.

In this journal, you'll find out a lot about me and your father.

You've already gotten my opinion on the sperm donor I was supposed to call father.

But my mother is something I didn't want to tell you about.

She was a kind woman, always pushed me to do my best in school. She was the reason I was fully educated, the reason I'll make sure you have everything in life.

I wanted this to be a funny story, something that would make you laugh when I'm gone, but I've revised that and now?

Well, only the last part of the companies journey has to be sad.

I won't tell you about it here, we still have a way to go.

Your father loved you, he still loves you.

But I digress.

If you're reading this...

It means I've failed.

* * *

This story is not fiction, this is a true story, hopefully you'll be older when you find this under the papers on my desk.

As I sit to writing this, I am three months pregnant... Again. You're going to have another sibling, Your uncle Kili is so excited, Uncle Thorin is rolling his eyes whenever we tell him of another baby on the way... We only have two!... For now. Your Grandmother Dis adores you all so much! She's excited to have another addition to the already inflated Durin clan. Your father is cursing in the nursery, I suspect he's dropped another block of wood on his foot, Gloin and Dwalin are laughing their butts off at him, Kili is reading over my shoulder, breathing down my neck, I'd like to smack him right now.

Your siblings were crying a minute ago, Glenda went to sort them, settling them down to sleep. I wonder if they need feeding, she's been such a help, so has Irena.

I can't wait to meet you.

This family needs more happiness recently, I'm sad that Oin isn't around to deliver you, Tauriel is going to be helping me this time, Sigrid too. Cousin Balin and Ori aren't here either, they'll be back soon though, they just went to get Bilbo.

I've got to end this here for the time being.

I love you.

So much.

To the moon and back. Infinity and beyond.


	20. Number three notice

**So, there we have it. The end of the second story.**

 **Keep an eye out for the third instalment.**

 **END OF THE TUNNEL.**

 **Love Red. Xx**


End file.
